icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1994–95 QMJHL season
The 1994–95 QMJHL season was the 26th season in the history of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. The season also marked the first expansion by the QMHL into Atlantic Canada, with the addition of the Halifax Mooseheads. Several of the league's trophies are renamed, as corporate sponsorships expire. The Shell Cups are renamed the Ford Cups, one each for the offensive and defensive players of the year. The Transamerica Plaque is renamed the AutoPro Plaque, and the Molson Cup is renamed the New Faces Cup. Thirteen teams played 72 games each in the schedule. The Laval Titan Collège Français finished first overall in the regular season, for their second consecutive Jean Rougeau Trophy, and made their third consecutive appearance in the finals. The Hull Olympiques won their third President's Cup, defeating Laval 4 games to 1. Team changes * The Halifax Mooseheads joined the league as an expansion franchise, playing in the Dilio Division. * Verdun Collège Français ceased operations. The Collège Français transfers its sponsorship to the Laval Titan. * The Laval Titan are renamed the Laval Titan Collège Français. Final standings Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; Pts = Points; GF = Goals for; GA = Goals against *Complete list of standings. Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes * Complete scoring statistics. Playoffs Sébastien Bordeleau was the leading scorer of the playoffs with 32 points (13 goals, 19 assists). ;First round * Laval Titan Collège Français defeated Victoriaville Tigres 4 games to 0. * Beauport Harfangs defeated Halifax Mooseheads 4 games to 3. * Hull Olympiques defeated Saint-Hyacinthe Laser 4 games to 1. * Shawinigan Cataractes defeated Drummondville Voltigeurs 4 games to 0. * Granby Bisons defeated Saint-Jean Lynx 4 games to 3. * Chicoutimi Saguenéens defeated Sherbrooke Faucons 4 games to 3. ;Quarterfinals Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; Pts = Points; GF = Goals for; GA = Goals against ;Semifinals * Laval Titan Collège Français defeated Shawinigan Cataractes 4 games to 1. * Hull Olympiques defeated Beauport Harfangs 4 games to 1. ;Finals * Hull Olympiques defeated Laval Titan Collège Français 4 games to 1. All-star teams ;First team * Goalkeeper - Éric Fichaud, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Left defence - Charles Paquette, Sherbrooke Faucons * Right defence - Stephane Julien, Sherbrooke Faucons * Left winger - Patrick Cardigan, Shawinigan Cataractes * Centreman - Sébastien Bordeleau, Hull Olympiques * Right winger - Éric Dazé, Beauport Harfangs * Coach - Michel Therrien, Laval Titan Collège Français ;Second team * Goalkeeper - José Théodore, Saint-Jean Lynx / Hull Olympiques * Left defence - Alain Nasreddine, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Right defence - Christian Laflamme, Beauport Harfangs * Left winger - Brant Blackned, Halifax Mooseheads * Centreman - Steve Brule, Saint-Jean Lynx * Right winger - Frederic Chartier, Laval Titan Collège Français * Coach - Claude Therien, Saint-Jean Lynx ;Rookie team * Goalkeeper - Martin Biron, Beauport Harfangs * Left defence - Anders Myrvold, Laval Titan Collège Français * Right defence - Radoslav Suchý, Sherbrooke Faucons * Left winger - Denis Hamel, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Centreman - Danny Brière, Drummondville Voltigeurs * Right winger - Daniel Corso, Victoriaville Tigres * Coach - Robert Mongrain, Hull Olympiques * List of First/Second/Rookie team all-stars. Trophies and awards ;Team *President's Cup - Playoff Champions, Hull Olympiques *Jean Rougeau Trophy - Regular Season Champions, Laval Titan Collège Français *Robert Lebel Trophy - Team with best GAA, Beauport Harfangs ;Player *Michel Brière Memorial Trophy - Most Valuable Player, Frederic Chartier, Laval Titan Collège Français *Jean Béliveau Trophy - Top Scorer, Patrick Carrigan, Shawinigan Cataractes *Guy Lafleur Trophy - Playoff MVP, José Théodore, Hull Olympiques *Ford Cup – Offensive - Offensive Player of the Year, Sébastien Bordeleau, Hull Olympiques *Ford Cup – Defensive - Defensive Player of the Year, José Théodore, Hull Olympiques *AutoPro Plaque - Best plus/minus total, Frederic Chartier, Laval Titan Collège Français *Jacques Plante Memorial Trophy - Best GAA, Martin Biron, Beauport Harfangs *Emile Bouchard Trophy - Defenceman of the Year, Stephane Julien, Sherbrooke Faucons *Mike Bossy Trophy - Best Pro Prospect, Martin Biron, Beauport Harfangs *New Faces Cup - Rookie of the Year, Steve Brule, Saint-Jean Lynx *Michel Bergeron Trophy - Offensive Rookie of the Year, Danny Brière, Drummondville Voltigeurs *Raymond Lagacé Trophy - Defensive Rookie of the Year, Martin Biron, Beauport Harfangs *Frank J. Selke Memorial Trophy - Most sportsmanlike player, Éric Dazé, Beauport Harfangs *QMJHL Humanitarian of the Year - Humanitarian of the Year, David-Alexandre Beauregard, Saint-Hyacinthe Laser *Marcel Robert Trophy - Best Scholastic Player, Danny Brière, Drummondville Voltigeurs *Paul Dumont Trophy - Personality of the Year, Éric Dazé, Beauport Harfangs ;Executive *Ron Lapointe Trophy - Coach of the Year, Michel Therrien, Laval Titan Collège Français *John Horman Trophy - Executive of the Year, Jean Nadeau, Shawinigan Cataractes *St-Clair Group Plaque - Marketing Director of the Year, Yvon Rioux, Val D'Or Foreurs References * Official QMJHL Website * www.hockeydb.com/ QMJHL Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League seasons